What the Future Will Bring Us
by YuriChan220
Summary: Everyone has grown up, but the days of school idols are never forgotten. Kotori Minami has been alone after all that, but a miracle has come for her when one of her childhood friends return.


**What the Future Will Bring Us**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Another HonoKoto story for you all since my good friend Miyuki-chan is back~! So…hope you all enjoy this story~!**

It's like time has passed by like the speed of light. First Muse was formed to save the school from closing down. Then, graduation for the third years, Eli, Nozomi and Nico. And then, after Muse retired, school idols are still growing and spreading around the world. The next generation and the next. Like A-RISE inspired Honoka to form Muse, the idol group inspired millions. Each school was trying their hardest to perform, compete in competitions and so on. It's truly a miracle for every girl in Japan. And as for Muse…everyone has grown up.

First off, Maki, Hanayo and Rin are living together with Maki taking over running the hospital her mother used to do. Hanayo and Rin are house keeping. Eli and Umi on the other hand are living together after being reunited some time ago. Umi is a teacher in archery while Eli is a teacher in ballet. Nico and Nozomi live together as well, working together in telling fortunes to their customers.

And then…there is Kotori Minami. She has no idea where her childhood friend, Honoka has gone to, but the last time she heard from her, she was running her own bread bakery and then moved out somewhere. And Kotori herself is a fashion designer, just like she always dreamed. She is mostly making idol outfits for the next generation idols and the next just because the most beloved idol group she used to be in hasn't been forgotten. In fact, even though everyone has moved on, Muse will never, EVER be forgotten. She still has the picture of when they were in high school and as school idols. Each and every day, she would wake up in her apartment and look at the picture frame of Muse next to her on the night stand, say her good mornings and move on. She would then head for work almost the whole day and then come back and cook herself some dinner. That is basically her usual routine every single day. Though, she still misses her friends dearly. At the age of 24, Kotori wishes she can see them again.

Kotori may be the type that can have her head in the clouds, but due to being motivated at being a fashion designer, she applied to a good college recommended by Principal Minami herself, spent the next 4 years studying and getting a part time job at the same time and thus the next year, she got herself an apartment and her dream came true when she got hired to a fashion designing job. She is happy, but not totally happy. She is able to contact her friends to let them know what she is doing, but that isn't enough. If she can just see one of them in person…especially Honoka, that would be great.

Right now, she has a day off from work and is taking a long walk to get some fresh air. She is dressed in a grayish buttoned up shirt with a yellow undershirt underneath and a pink flowery long skirt with brown boots underneath. She walks by the ocean and decides to take a good look at the view. A light breeze blows past her, making her hair sway a little as she watches some boats and birds flying back and forth. She breathes in the fresh air and then lets out a heavy exhale. She doesn't like being alone for this long, especially considering that everybody has moved on. She shakes her head a little and rests it on her hands while still watching the view. Life by herself isn't as exciting unlike when she's with Muse.

Just about 10 minutes pass and another person goes over next to her, putting her arms on the railing.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" the person says. "I'm very glad I could look at it with you~"

That voice. Kotori knows that voice. She can recognize it anywhere. It immediately perks her up. When she lifts her head, her golden eyes widen at a certain gingerhead wearing a long sleeved yellow buttoned shirt with a white tanktop underneath, a short orange plaid skirt and brown sandals. Kotori looks up and down at her appearance and then directly at the ginger, her eyes brimming with tears.

"H-Honoka-chan…" she says. "Is it…really you?"

"The one and only~!" Honoka replies with a wink.

Kotori bites her lip a bit before jumping into her arms, crying. "Honoka-chan! Ohhhh, Honoka-chan!"

"Hey, hey, Kotori-chan…" The ginger can't help but smile and gently stroke her childhood friend's hair and return the embrace. "There, there. I'm here. Shhhh…it's okay."

They remain like this for however long it's been. Honoka has been away for so long that Kotori missed her greatly. It's like Kotori's been waiting for the very person she wanted to see this whole time. And that's understandable. After the crying ceases for about 10 minutes, only sniffles are heard and Kotori still rests on Honoka's chest.

"H-Honoka-chan…" she sniffles. "I…I missed you….so much."

"I missed you too, Kotori-chan," Honoka says. "I decided to move back here since I knew you'd be staying here."

"Why? Didn't you run your bread shop at Kyoto, where you moved to?" Kotori asks.

"Yeah, but I couldn't really stand the people there. So I decided to move back. When I saw you, I wanted to surprise you. Ehehe!"

"Honoka-chan…you have no idea how much I wanted to see YOU," Kotori says, looking up at the ginger. "Or everyone else that's moved away. Oh, is Umi-chan coming here too?"

"I'm afraid not," Honoka says sadly. "She's tied up with Eli-chan right now. But…she promises that she'll come soon. She wants to see us just as much as we did."

"That's good." Kotori stands up straight and wipes the remaining tears with a smile. "I'm very glad you're back, Honoka-chan."

The two embrace each other once again and then Kotori takes her to her own apartment to sit down and have some tea. While waiting, Honoka looks around, seeing that there is a sewing machine along with some dresses that haven't been finished yet. But the finished ones are hanging by the wall next to the sewing machine. There is a couple frames of certificates for "Employee of the Month" on the wall as well. She gapes at this as Kotori comes in the living room with the tray of tea and cups.

"Looking at my Employee of the Month certificates?" she says.

"Yes. Your job must be really fun," Honoka comments.

"Oh, thank you~" Kotori says as she pours some tea. "It's not like I want to be employee of the month, but I do work hard every time. I was surprised that I got the first employee of the month and then the next. Ehehe~!"

"You're a very hard worker indeed~" Honoka says, looking at the clothing her childhood friend has done. "Wow! Most of them are idol clothing! Kotori-chan…you're a great school idol supporter~!"

"I am, aren't I~?" Kotori giggles. She hands the ginger her tea. "I always support school idols even when…y-you know…"

"Yes…I know," Honoka says, looking down at the floor while holding her cup. "It's been a very long time."

"I wish all of us were still here," The ash brunette says. "Even if one group calls themselves Muse, I feel like it's not the same. The Muse we know and love…the idol group we call our family…its irreplaceable." She looks over at the picture on the night stand. "Just…look at us."

Honoka nods. "Yes. We were so happy together back then. But all of us moved on. Doing our own thing. But hey, hey! Don't be so sad! Do you still contact them? We can Face Time each other if you'd like~!"

"Really?" Kotori brightens. "We can do that?"

"Yes~! Maki-chan even said so~!" Honoka says. "Goodness, I can't believe you didn't think of that, Kotori-chan~"

"Ahhhh….w-well, I've been held up by my job, plus my studies back then and such…" Kotori rubs the back of her head while laughing nervously.

"Ahaha~! It's alright. Studies are important~"

"Says you who never studies~" Kotori teases.

"Hey! At least I got a good scholarship for cooking, you know!" Honoka pouts. "And I studied on my own this time! Umi-chan doesn't need to nag me anymore~! I'm a grown woman now~" The ginger puts her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest with a confident smile, making the ash-brunette giggle.

"I'm glad you managed on your own, Honoka-chan~" Kotori says. "I'm very proud of you. By the way, where are you going to get a job now that you're back here? Are you going to apply for a bakery again?"

"I was going to do that," the ginger replies. "However…I changed my mind."

"Eh?" Kotori tilts her head in adorable confusion.

"You know…since I was separated from you due to college and then spending at least a year getting a job at the bakery, I felt that our hearts were disconnected," Honoka explains as she blushes. "Wh-what I mean is…I longed to have you with me. I regretted having to leave you all alone."

Kotori blushes. "Y-you were thinking about me…this whole time?"

"Absolutely. Because…I realize now that I should've told you a long time ago. Even after graduation, I regretted my decision." She takes Kotori's hands in hers, making the ash-brunette blush even harder. "But now that I'm here, I'm going to come right out and say it."

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori feels that she cannot breathe for a second, cupping one hand to her mouth.

"Kotori-chan…I love you," the ginger says. "I fell in love with you during that crisis when you had to leave to study abroad. I guess my love for you made me go and stop you from going. After that, I never tried to confess my feelings for you…which was really stupid. I should've done that from the very beginning….when I stopped you."

Kotori can really see regret on Honoka's expression. She's been waiting for so long that she had no idea that the ginger had feelings for her all this time. And this makes her very happy. Happy tears start to fall from the ash-brunette's eyes and starts to tackle hug her childhood friend.

"Honoka-chan!" she cries.

"Kotori-chan?"

"Do you…. _sniff_ …do you have any idea…how happy that makes me?" she sobs. "It's a miracle! Because…because I love you, too, Honoka-chan! I've had feelings for you way longer than you…even when you stopped me from studying abroad! My heart was beating so fast…just from your hand touching mine and then…embracing me, begging me to not go. But then…honestly…I had no idea how you felt about me really. If it was just friendship or real love. I guess I was stupid for not realizing it myself."

Honoka laughs nervously as she strokes her new girlfriend's hair. "We're both stupid then. You silly~!"

"M-Mou…"

They remain like this for a little while. In fact, they never want to let go of each other this time. They both confessed their love and admitted their regrets. It's all water under the bridge now. However, Honoka realizes that she still needs to find a job.

"About me getting a job, Kotori-chan," she says as she pulls away.

"Yes?"

"I think I might apply to the same job as you."

"Eh!?" Kotori is shocked by Honoka's decision. "H-H-Honoka-chan…are you sure? I mean, first of all, you have absolutely no experience in fashion design. Do you really want to give up your cooking just for this?"

Honoka jerks her head up at this. The ash-brunette DOES have a point there. She wants to be with her beloved, but giving up on what she loves to do the most isn't really worth it, is it?

"You're right," the ginger says.

"Ahaha~! F-for now, why don't you do some house keeping here?" Kotori says. "I mean, like ummmm…you DO love to cook anyways. I always come home every night to cook myself some dinner, so…"

"Of course I can~!" Honoka says. "Kotori-chan, you're a genius~!"

"Ehehehe~! Thanks, Honoka-chan~"

"Oh, man! It's like…it's like husband and wife, right~?" Honoka points out. "Oh, I LOVE that~!"

This makes Kotori blush heavily at Honoka's statement. "Husband…and wife?"

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm~! Only we're both wives. Isn't that awesome~?"

"That's…actually wonderful~" Kotori smiles a cute smile. "Wife and wife. I love that~"

Both women giggle as they finish their tea and Kotori offers to clear the table.

"Oh, will you be staying here or is it just a sleepover?" the ash-brunette asks as she turns on the sink.

"You know, that never crossed my mind," Honoka says. She leans back to look up at the ceiling. "Hmmmm…well, you DID help me carry the luggage here, even though it's just a couple big bags. I don't know where exactly I'll be staying honestly, so…maybe I shall live with you from now on."

Kotori immediately stops what she's doing and turns her head with a surprised expression. "Y-you mean that?"

"Of course! We confessed our love, silly~!" Honoka laughs. "So, I shall stay with you. That's my decision~!"

Kotori feels like crying again. Two miracles happened in a day. Her crush returned just for her and now she's living with her after confessing to her. This is just the best day ever.

"Then…yes. Yes…YES! You may stay here~!" Kotori exclaims.

"Hooray~!" Honoka throws up her hands in the air happily. "Thanks, Kotori-chan~!"

"N-no problem," Kotori looks down at the sink, blushing heavily. This is truly some miracle.

 ****Later****

Late that night, Honoka and Kotori snuggle in bed together after turning off the lights. They are in their lovely night gowns. Though it's dark, Honoka can still feel her beloved getting closer in her chest. As for Kotori, she feels very comfortable in the ginger's arms, especially feeling her stroking her hair gently over and over. Honoka kisses her on the forehead and snuggles a bit closer to her until their chests touch. However, the ginger can feel Kotori's larger breasts touch hers.

"Hey…not to be nosey but…" she smirks. "Have you grown bustier the last time I saw you~?"

"E-eeeehhhhh!?" Kotori blushes heavily and pulls away to turn around. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-why would you ask something like that!? It's embarrassing!"

"Ehehehe~! Sowwy, but I noticed just now~" Honoka says. "There's nothing wrong with having a big chest. Heck, I bet it's big as Nozomi-chan's now~"

"Shut up! It's not THAT big!" Kotori whimpers.

"Okay, okay, you're right on that one. But still, you're pretty busty now~" The ginger leans closer to whisper in her ear. "And I like it~"

Kotori whimpers and blushes heavily. "G-g-glad you do. Now, can we just drop it?"

"Awwww, but I want to feel Kotori-chan's breasts~!"

"Don't even THINK about doing Nozomi-chan's Washi Washi Max!"

"I didn't mean that, you silly!" Honoka pouts adorably. "I want to hug you again and feel your breasts against mine!"

"O-oh…" Kotori slowly turns around towards her beloved and scoots closer and closer.

"Come on, Kotori-chan! No need to be shy~!" Honoka teases.

The ash-brunette scoots closer until the ginger wraps her arms around her new girlfriend, pressing herself against her.

"There, see?" Honoka says as she strokes her hair. "That wasn't so bad~"

"M-mou…you meanie…" Kotori squeaks.

"I know. And you love me for it~"

"Mouuuuu!"

The ginger giggles and kisses her on the forehead while stroking her hair to calm her down. And then, shortly after, the two young women fall fast asleep in each other's arms. Kotori's life with Honoka has just begun. She's her new lover now and things can get better now that they are together.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is just to celebrate Miyuki-chan's return and hope she stays. Ehehe!**

 **Long and detailed reviews cause I worked super hard on this.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
